The Bold and the Bayou
by TreasureHunterGirl
Summary: Sequel to The Bold and the Beignet. Maya has yet another surprise for Rick...


A/N: This is the "sequel" to the Bold and the Beignet. Hope you like it! :)

* * *

Rick and Maya held hands as they descended the stairs of the cute little historical hotel they were staying at in the French Quarter. Always the gentleman, Rick opened the front door for Maya and then followed her through it. It was hot and humid on the street outside but that was just one of the things that made New Orleans and it wasn't so bad.

They were only standing there waiting for about two minutes when a bus stopped in front of them and the door opened.

"Y'all going to the bayou today?" asked the driver in his southern accent with a smile.

"Yes," the couple replied in unison.

"Welcome aboard then," continued the bus driver. "What's your name?"

"Rick Forrester," provided Rick and the driver consulted a list on a clip board.

"Rick," he repeated, ticking off the name. "Just the two of you?"

"Yeah, just the two of us," Rick answered sharing a smile with Maya.

"Y'all can sit anywhere ya want," said the bus driver, as he closed the door.

xxx

The bus ride down to Jean Lafitte took about 45 minutes once all the other tourists had been picked up and they arrived on time for their Airboat Adventures swamp tour.

"Have you ever been on an airboat before?" Maya asked Rick.

"No I can't say I have," he answered.

"Oh Rick, it's going to be so much fun," said Maya cheerily. "I just hope I look okay in those."

She pointed to the group who had just arrived back from the previous tour. They were all taking off hearing protection as they got off the boat.

"You'll look the same in them as you always do," said Rick smoothly. "Beautiful."

"Rick," she giggled with faux embarrassment.

Rick smiled lovingly.

xxx

The time soon came for the happy couple to board the airboat and don their earmuffs. The guide explained that he would be going slowly until he reached a certain point in the bayou and then he would be allowed to go much faster. Rick and Maya shared an excited grin.

Regardless of what she looked like, Maya was certainly glad she was wearing the earmuffs when the airboat did start going faster. The noise was incredible and even seemed loud when it was blocked out. The wind whipped against their faces and it was even hard to keep their eyes open.

The tour guide gunned it right up into the bayou and then slowed down as he manoeuvred into narrower passages, eventually stopping altogether.

"Wow, Rick," commented Maya looking around. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah it sure is," replied Rick, although he wasn't looking at the swamp.

"I didn't expect it to be like this at all," continued Maya. "I thought it would be dark and creepy or something."

Rick now took in his surroundings and Maya was right. The bayou was unexpectedly stunning, with it's Cypresses and Spanish Moss and every shade of green you could imagine.

xxx

The guide had now taken out a packet of marshmallows. He threw a few in the water and suddenly little 'gators were popping up out of nowhere and swimming towards them. One by Rick and Maya's side of the boat opened it's mouth and chomped down on the fluffy white marshmallow. The couple shared a delighted laugh at seeing the strange spectacle.

"That was just to draw 'em in," explained the guide.

He then produced a slimy, raw chicken neck from a cooler and knelt down at the side of the boat holding it out over the water.

Several 'gators were now circling the area, suddenly one just below the chicken neck leapt up out of the water, mouth open displaying countless razor sharp teeth, it grabbed the meat straight from the guide's hand who let go just in time.

There was a collective gasp of admiration from the tourists.

"Do you ever get bitten?" asked a young boy who was excitedly watching on, he was there with his mother, father and sister.

"I never had one get me real good," replied the guide. "But I had a couple o' close calls."

He held out his hands to show the group the numerous scars that decorated them.

xxx

They continued further into the bayou and saw more 'gators and more surprising beautiful scenery.

Presently, they were stopped in a clearing and the guide was luring more 'gators over, this time a particularly large one was showing keen interest.

While the others were distracted by the creatures in the water Maya turned to Rick and said; "Rick, I have something to tell you."

Rick gave her a knowing smile.

"What is it this time?" he asked, determined not to have her trick him again.

"I love you so much Rick," she went on. "More than I've ever loved anything ever."

Maya looked extremely serious and Rick wondered if it was indeed something important she had to say.

"I love you too Maya," Rick reassured her, getting caught up in the moment and the intensity of her eyes. "You know that, you make me the happiest man on earth."

"And you make me the happiest woman," she smiled.

xxx

"I've told you before Maya," Rick said. "You can tell me anything you need to."

"Of course I can," agreed Maya. "You just make me feel so loved that I know I can tell you anything at all."

"That's what I hoped I could make you feel," said Rick smiling at his love.

xxx

"Rick, I have to tell you now," Maya continued. "There's no other time, I can't wait another second. Rick, there's..."

Just as Rick was getting lost in Maya's eyes he was brought back to reality by something on the back of his neck. Something cold, slimy and wet. Something that sent an instinctive chill right down his spine... He let out a high pitched cry.

xxx

Rick wiped at the back of his neck frantically,

"...a baby 'gator behind you!" Maya finished saying.

He swung around to find a laughing guide holding up a tiny 'gator, only about a foot long, behind him. Mere seconds before it had rested on his bare neck.

Turning back around to face the woman he loved Rick was laughing along with everyone else.

"Maya," he said. "There's something I need to tell you..."

He swept her up in his arms and pretended to throw her overboard as the boat rocked slightly.

Maya screamed and clung to him.

"I love you," finished Rick setting her back on her feet and kissing her dramatically.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
